Trevor Phillips
Please note this is JPBrigatti's separate version of this character. To see the three GTA V characters together, see Michael, Trevor, and Franklin. For similiar articles, see Michael and Franklin Clinton (TBA) Trevor Philips is the one of the protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography AND THE PRICE OF GAS KEEPS ON RISING *Trevor has been described as a difficult person to deal with, extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychotic, sociopathic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, homicidal, and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages. He does everything in a psychotic and relentless manner. Although Trevor is this kind of person, he is also honest about it and will never show hypocrisy and he also has his own charm along with his own principles. But, Trevor may not be all he seems but is still too horrible to be a hero kind. He is also quite insecure about being born in Canada, and takes offense to people mocking his accent, almost all of the Rampages are caused by Trevor flying into rage over being mocked over his Canadian accent. During a mission, Ron asks Trevor about his business dealings in Canada, resulting in Trevor getting defensive and demanding for Ron to tell him what he meant by that. Ron hastily corrected himself by asking about Trevor's business dealings in North Yankton "along the Canadian border", defusing a possible violent outburst from Trevor, thus showing his insecurity for being Canadian. THE LEGACY OF TREVOR: *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Goro Majima (Yakuza Series) Reason: TBA Connection: Both characters are well known among games for being extremely psychotic. Also, both characters already come into conflict with the main characters of their respective games (While Trevor argues a lot with Michael through the main story in GTA V, Goro Majima already engaged into many fist fights with Kazuma Kiryu.) Ending Gameplay Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Broken Bottle' - - Trevor does a simple three-hit combo with a broken bottle. Pressing while turning around will also make the characters elbow any opponents behind them in the face before beginning the combo *'Baseball Bat' - or + - Trevor hits the opponent with a Baseball Bat. *'Golf Club' - + - Trevor swings a golf club, acting as if it was an uppercut. *'Nightstick Assault'- + ( ) - Trevor hits the opponent with a nightstick. If it connects, Trevor can hit the opponent three more times while on the ground. *'Quad Bike Flip' - (Air) - (Air) - Trevor flips a quad bike on air, hitting the opponent. *'Aerial Baseball Bat' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Golf Club' - + (Air) *'Stomping Down' - + (Air) (Mash ) - Trevor stomps multiple times beneath him. center (Triangle Moves) *'Combat Pistol' - - Trevor fires some bullets from his Combat Pistol. Keep pressing to shoot more bullets. You can press to hit the opponent with the stock when in close range. *'Pump Shotgun' - or + - Trevor fires his Pump Shotgun fowards. *'Carbine Rifle' - + - Trevor fires his carbine rifle in an upwards angle. Hold to shoot more bullets. *'Minigun' - + - Trevor fires his minigun in a way similiar to Drake's GAU-19 attack. *'Aerial Combat Pistol' - (Air) *'Aerial Pump Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Carbine Rifle' - + (Air) *'Micro SMG' - + (Air) - Trevor fires his Micro SMG downside him. center (Circle Moves) *'Grenade Launcher' - - Trevor shoots his Grenade Launcher forwards. If it hits the ground, a ledge or an opponent, it causes an explosion. *'Grenade' - or + - Trevor throws a grenade. It can hit the opponent before exploding. *'Tear Gas' - + - Trevor throws some tear gas. It can stun nearby players. Be careful, as this move can also affect Trevor. *'Sticky Bomb' - + - Trevor throws a sticky bomb forwards. Press + again to detonate it. *'Aerial Grenade Launcher' - (Air) - Michael throws a Dart. *'Aerial Grenade' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Tear Gas' - + (Air) *'Aerial Sticky Bomb' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Melee Combo' - or - Trevor kicks and then punches the opponent's face. *'Uppercut' - - Trevor kicks the opponent in the crotch and then uppercuts him. *'Knee to the face' - - Trevor kneels the opponet into the leg and then in the face. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'The Paleto Score' - (Level 1): Trevor use the Armor & firing his Minigun much faster than Drake GAU-19. *'Canis Bodhi' - (Level 2): Trevor appears in his car, a red Canis Bodhi, and drives around the map in the direction he was facing, stopping as he hits a wall, killing whoever he runs through. *'Rampage!' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows the other opponents taunting Trevor, until he gets really mad. After it, the screen tints orange, opponents are slower and Trevor, faster than before, can kill opponents with one hit. Level 3 Soundtrack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBLZotkfs9Y Quotes From Playstation All-Stars *'Character Select:' **"Time to face the music!" **"Oh, my N-Word!" **"Nice to meet you, homie." *'Prematch:' *'Item Pick-up:' **"Courtesy of TP Enterprises!" **"More Ammu-Nation reward points!" **"What in the name of all things holy..." **"Oh, good lord..." *'Using The Paleto Score:' **"Do you want play death?" **"I got a minigun, you humorless pricks!" *'Using Canis Bodhi:' **"It's showtime, kids." *'Using Rampage!:' **"THE MOOSE REALLY IS LOOSE NOW!" **"JUST TAKING OUT THE TRASH!" **"MY NAME'S TRE-VOR! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" **"I DON'T EVEN SOUND THAT CANADIAN!" **"I TRY TO BE A GOOD GUY! AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!" **"COME ON, HOMIES! THERE IS ONLY ONE OF ME!!" **"I'M DOING HISTORY A FAVOR!" *'Successful KO:' **"Whoo-hoo!" **"Yeah!" **"Run, you little prick!" **"And the price of gas keeps on rising!" **"10 points!" **"I almost felt bad for you!" **"Maybe the meth diet DOES work." *'Respawn:' **"Hey, it's a slight accent." **"What's the big deal?" **"The moose has become loose now!" **"*scream*" **"You make me wanna imigrate." **"I hope you have some self hatred for yourself." **I'm starting to think that you really wanna kill me." **"Come on, T..." **"I'm back!" **"Ron! RON!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Mr. Philips': Trevor leaves a Taxi. *'Out Of Business': Trevor takes out a Lost MC member and gets ready to fight. *'Vinewood Original': Trevor is seen harassing woman who want taking a photo, then he gets ready to fight. *'Real Hillbilly Type': Trevor seen sleepin in the Trash, as he awakes, throws away his beer, and stands up to fight. Winning Screen *'Trevor Phillips Industries': Trevor seen pointing a minigun at camera. *'To Meditate: '''Trevor jokingly meditates. *'Real Patriot: Trevor smells some gasoline. *'Great Joy To A Lonely Man: '''Trevor briefly plays with Mr. Raspberry Jam. Losing Screen *Trevor stomps the camera a few times. *Trevor chucks a beer on the ground. *Trevor falls on the ground. *Trevor is punched by an unknown person. Results Screen *'Win - Trevor is seen like in his artwork: Carrying a baseball bat with his both hands. * Loss - Trevor covers his head with his hands. Victory Themes *'Now This Is A Score' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1UV-9r3-48 (1:35 - 1:41) *TBA Costumes Yours Truly Trevor's default costume as seen in the image. Undercover Unlocked at Level 10, him as a police officer during the mission "I Fought The Law..." Minion Ron Jakowski *He can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Trevor. Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:PlayStation 4 Characters